Unlike the conventional Ziegler-Natta catalyst, a polymer polymerized with a metallocene catalyst exhibits a narrow molecular weight distribution as a polymer grows at a single active point, and has an advantage of excellent mechanical properties. On the basis of such excellent properties, the area of the metallocene catalyst gradually expands in the polyethylene (PE) and polypropylene (PP) industry.